


eclipse

by macha



Series: Georgia on My Mind [19]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-17
Updated: 2007-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macha/pseuds/macha





	eclipse

###  _B04.01.01 DragonLord Wars: in the heart, we are earth._

and the name of the tale is:

### eclipse

They come together for the eclipse. When he turns up, the children scream with joy. He swings them up so high, and lets them jump into his waiting arms. He's got dark glasses ready too to see the sun go down.

He always knows their names, and who they are. Their darkest secrets, simplest joys. He gives the brides away, he gives the eulogies.

The sun goes out so suddenly. The littlest starts to cry, and reaches blindly for his hand. It will be back, he says, it's just like me. Not going anywhere that you can't always find me.


End file.
